


Elite Witch Hunt

by Ndiggold



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff ran away when he moved to Stoneybrook. But not because he was troubled. When Sharon  married Richard, the Stoneybrook Elite Coven heads by the Porters isn't very pleased. So Jeff and Dawn help Mary Anne escape before going to California with fake Spiers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elite Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> [Warning spoiler for Cli Que]

 When my mom first met Mr. Spier in SHS(it seems to create a lot of star crossed lovers across the social class), Stoneybrook didn't discover a special type of hemp and there were still middle class in the neighorhood. Stocks of the Brewer Hotel, Papadakis, and Delany Hotel chain didn't skyrocket and very shareholder which was everyone in the neighborhood didn't get rich. Which is why my maternal grandparents tried to pay Richard off when he was working to pay for college, back in the day. Then they hired people to threaten the Spiers until Richard left and my mom went off to California for college.

They didn't count on her meeting my dad, who was new money, and getting hitched to him. I don't think they had a choice since Dawn was born soon after and they couldn't afford a scandal. Plus they got rid of Richard. It was worth it.

The didn't count on my mom and dad getting divorced either. I suppose that was what really  set them off. I'm  surprised my mother didn't notice when she came back to Stonybrook, unannounced and a huge scandal . 

Back when she left all the new money people were middle class or lower middle class. It was before the oil wells were discovered and stocks skyrocketed. So the elite just let them do what they want as long as they didn't piss the elite off. Like Richard dating my mom.

But when my mom came back with us, everyone was new new money through new well paying jobs and stocks. So the elite coven's influence and power got aggressive.

My mom either didn't notice or didn't care that she did the worst crime imaginable: become Richard Spier's fiance. Because she thought she was safe as the Porter heir. Or she could throw a tantrum and have her way, because that worked so well when she was a teen. 

Lots of people including my grand aunt  tried to talk my mom and Richard out of it. They ignored them thinking my grandparents would come around for their daughter's happiness. Clearly they have bad memory.

The wedding went off fine at first then became like Bill and Fleur's wedding. An injured Logan Bruno (guess who injured him) announced Mary-Anne was on top of the Elite Coven's hit list.  Richard was very afraid. "Where is Mary Anne?!"

"She's here," Elizabeth replied. "They won't trespass here now but you're also not safe."

I was summoned quickly.

"You and Dawn take Mary-Anne and go out of here. To California for you and Lousiville, Kentucky for Mary Anne. Logan's uncle is a police chief."

 I nodded. "What about you two?" I looked at my mom and Richard.

"We'll be fine," mom kissed my head.

"I'm sending your mom and step-dad to the air port with Charlie so they can go to Louisville too, " Elizabeth said quietly, explaining. "Patrick lives in Los Angeles, he has spies in Paolo for the Witch Elite Coven. So you two will go with a fake Mary Anne and your parents to throw them off.

 

I rounded up Dawn and Mary Anne then we went inside the mansion and met Sam. We went to the garage and Sam booked tickets on his phone. Then we got in Charlie's junkbucket and the three of us ducked down under Sam's luggage as Sam drove out of our town. 

"Why was Mary Anne before mom and Richard on the hit list?

"Your grandparents  get to Mr. Spier and your mom through Mary Anne."

Sam looked at us through the rear view mirror. "You guys need to keep calling Mary Anne so you know she boards without any problems. They shouldn't find us because I'm going to my dorm but just in case you need code words so you know if she is in trouble and they make her lie."

"Good idea," Dawn replied. "I didn't think of that."

"Yea I think we should use noises instead of words so it's not suspicious," I said.

Mary Anne nodded. "Yea that would be a good idea." We decided on Mary Anne's squeaky voice. If she was in trouble she wouldn't use the voice. We had a code word too if Mary Anne didn't squeak by accident. She'd say 'dribbles'. We knew we shouldn't mention our code words incase they were watching us before they caught us. If they didn't know about our code words we could still warn each other secretly.   

When we got to the JFK aiport we said goodbye to Sam, who was like a brother to Mary-Anne. I gave Sam a baseball card for David Micheal, I was Master Splinter to him and the guys once. We went into the airport to our separate terminals without having to deal with luggage.  We were relieved to be inside because the Stonybrook Elite Witches wouldn't be able to get us here if they stormed in, not even they could get past security. So me and Dawn didn't have to worry about Mary Anne. 

Dawn and Mary Anne hugged before it was time for us to go to separate terminals. "We'll keep calling you," Dawn said.  

I hugged Mary Anne next. "If we board first, you'll board before the plane takes off so we can keep calling. Or we'll use skype."

Mary Anne smiled and ruffled my hair. "Thanks." Mary Anne waved at us the last time before she walked into her terminal. We waved back until she stopped by security.

We went to our terminal and called Mary Anne. The stories she told in her squeaky voice was beyond funny. I couldn't stop laughing. Until Mary Anne stopped squeaking. Dawn and I looked at each other in mid laugh. Dawn coughed. "Mary Anne?"

Suddenly Marry sneezed and replied with "Dribbles". Dawn and I laughed. Then we boarded our flight. We talked to Mary Anne until we had to hang up. Her flight was delayed.

We skyped her in the air when we could and she didn't answer. We got worried. "I think they found her!" Dawn chewed on her nail.

We skyped Sam at his dorm. He called his mother and she said they were still looking for Mary Anne at Stoneybrook. She told us the seat numbers of the fake Spiers. We were confused until we got a skype message from Mary Anne. It turned out she boarded after us and had to shut off her phone for awhile.

We met the fake Spiers before we landed in Paolo in a few hours.  Dad, Carol, Gracie, and Mrs Bruen met us immediately. We didn't tell Gracie the Spiers were fake so she wouldn't accidentally tell anyone. 

Right away we noticed mysterious people following us. My dad borrowed some bodyguard's from Dawn's friend, the daughter of the movie director.

 Later we went to the restaurant near the shore , the good one. We ordered good quality pizza by the  finest beaches in California. We were sitting on a table near the beach when I got up to get ice cream. 

One of Dawn's friend, the daughter of the director, told us how her father won't do a sequel to Rosemary's Baby because he was scared of the cult.

 I thought about the Witch's Elite Coven in Stoneybrook. Maybe I should never return to Stoneybrook.  Why would anyone want to return there with that stupid witch's cult?

But I would return very soon when he hears my friends David Michael and Linny are violently on opposite sides because he was forced to work with Natalie Springer against the Status Quo. And the cult noticed.


End file.
